Luigi
'' Luigi is the dorky, younger brother of Mario, who often abuses him physically and verbally. Biography Luigi's Day Out When Mario decided to go out and do his usual job of saving the Princess from Bowser, his Mom asks him to take Luigi with him. After they both get into an argument, Mario finally gives up and takes Luigi with him. This makes Luigi excited because he gets to go on an adventure. As Luigi hangs out with Mario, he was at first threatened not to tell their Mom that he smokes behind her back. Mario's friends, Waluigi and Princess Daisy arrive and start thinking about what they want to do for fun (since Mario decided to blow off saving Peach). While they were talking, Luigi was trying to swat a fly, but ends up hitting himself in the face by mistake. After witnessing that, this gave Mario an idea. The first thing Mario and his friends do to mess with Luigi is tricking him into jumping into a bottomless pit (by telling him that the Princess was down there, and that she wanted to make out with him), resulting in him dying in the style of the games. After Luigi respawns, he's tricked into giving the Sun a high-five; thus getting burned down to the waist as a result. Luigi is respawned for the third time, and is tricked into eating a Poison Mushroom (because Mario told him that they give him super powers). As a result, Luigi's lower part of his body becomes a large hole (due to it being a "really" poisonous mushroom). Throughout the rest of the day, Luigi kept on getting abused by getting beaten, crushed, shot, poked, eaten, shoved, spooked, sat on, spat at, hammered, zapped, drowned, bounced on, slapped, impelled, beheaded, farted on, punched, boiled, hung, and blown up. Just to make things worse for poor Luigi, Mario and his friends take him inside Bowser's castle and Mario tells him that the Princess is behind the door they're standing in front of. Luigi, after Mario tells him that he'd never lie to him, opens the door only to find Bowser roaring in his face. Luigi closes the door in fear, turns white, and pees himself. He walks over to Mario and shows him his accident, making him feel angry. As Mario is about to walk down the stairs, insulting his brother on how much of a baby he is, Luigi stands by the stairs, sticks his leg out, and trips him down the stairs as payback. After witnessing this, Daisy thanked him because she always thought that Mario was a loser. She starts to find Luigi attractive, and asks him if he'd really like to get fucked up. Luigi agrees, and Daisy puts an LSD patch with a green mushroom on his tongue. As Daisy closes his mouth, Luigi trips out and starts having a fun time with Waluigi and Daisy. While they were at a night club, he even got a blowjob from her. The next morning, Luigi is dropped off out on the lawn of his house, completely naked. When he wakes up, he looks down at his chest and sees a tattoo that says, "DAISY'S BITCH." Trivia * Luigi is portrayed as the wimpy younger sibling who plays with toys, is often nervous, and wants to be cool just like his older sibling. * His character is possibly a joke on how Mario is more popular than him. * Unlike his brother, he actually speaks with an Italian accent. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Male Characters Category:Parodied Characters